Prompt 24: Bounce You Awake
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Papyrus sleeps in a little one morning, Frisk goes to wake him up, but her mischievousness makes the tall skeleton mischievous as well. Tickle story! :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my DeviantArt page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Prompt 24: Bounce You Awake  
(Papyrus and Frisk; platonic pairing)**

Frisk opened the door to Papyrus' room that morning, looking for the taller skeleton. "I wonder why he isn't up yet?" She asked herself. The bubbly skeleton was always the first one up in the house, but this morning, Sans had woken her up and he was even surprised that his brother wasn't up yet.

"You don't think I finally rubbed off on him, do you?" The shorter skeleton had asked, making her giggle, but she shook her head in response.

"I'll go check on him," she had said.

Entering the room, she looked over at Papyrus' racecar bed and found him sound asleep still. That made her a bit worried and more curious, especially as more light began to filter in the room and the skeleton didn't wake up. "Papyrus?" She called to him, climbing up on the bed and sitting beside him. "Pap? Are you awake?"

"Hmm?" The tall skeleton hummed in question before blearily opening his eyes and letting out a yawn, turning his head to see Frisk was sitting beside him. "Oh, good morning, Frisk," he said.

"Papyrus, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. "Sans woke up before you this morning."

Papyrus sat up, yawning again. "Yes, I'm alright," he said. "Just worn out from yesterday. Undyne and I did a lot of training."

He then gently flopped back down in bed with a yawn. "I'm just having a bit of trouble waking up this morning."

Frisk fell into thought before her hand lightly landed on the bed and bounced up a little. Seeing that, she paused and then smiled hugely. "I know what will help," she said, standing up on the bed.

"What?" The tall skeleton asked curiously.

The young girl grinned hugely. "I'll bounce you awake!" She exclaimed before jumping up and flopping down hard on the bed, making it shake and rock before she got up again and began jumping around on the bed.

As the whole bed shook from her jumping, Papyrus was finding himself getting jostled and he sat up, only to get glomped by Frisk, who giggled before she went to get up to keep jumping on the bed. As she jumped up and flopped down again, Papyrus sat up and gently tackled the young girl, catching her in his long arms, his fingers instantly seeking out her bare feet.

She laughed and squirmed to get free as the tall skeleton continued tickling her. "You might have bounced me awake, but I am going to tickle you to pieces," he said teasingly. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! I'm going to make you laugh and giggle yourself silly!"

Frisk laughed her hardest as Papyrus kept tickling her tickle spots, making sure each one got plenty of tickles as she squirmed, but was unable to escape her friend's playful grasp. "HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! PAP! EEEEEEEK!" She laughed out, squeaking at the end when he gently poked her belly button.

"Let me see that little ticklish tummy!" He teased her, gently lifting up her shirt to the bottom of her ribcage, gently poking the bottom ribs to keep her hands occupied at trying to stop his hands from tickling her ribs. As she tried to stop his hands, he seized the chance and blew a big raspberry into Frisk's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PAPYHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHRUS!" She squealed out.

Sans, who had heard her laughter, entered the room and smiled at the scene. "Well, well, so that's what all the screaming was about," he said, chuckling. "You doing okay, Pap?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Sans," Papyrus said, still tickling Frisk's stomach and ribs, twirling one finger into her belly button to make her squeal again. "Frisk decided to help me get up by bouncing on the bed and you know me. Whenever someone is feeling playful around me…,"

"They awaken the tickle monster," the shorter skeleton finished, his smile huge as he saw Frisk attempt to get up, but fell back in the tall skeleton's arms as he wiggled his finger faster into her belly button, making her laugh again.

Papyrus smiled hugely at her before leaning down to the young girl's stomach and blowing a giant raspberry into it to make her laugh harder. It worked and he decided to keep it up. "You just love raspberries, don't you, Frisk?" He asked teasingly, blowing another one into her side, which made her arch her back and let out another squeal.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, her laughter echoing in the room before the tall skeleton got an evil idea.

"I'm going to eat that little belly button of yours!" He sang teasingly and took a deep breath, blowing the biggest raspberry he could right onto Frisk's belly button.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sans heard the window rattle and chuckled. "Well, that was a _window rattler,"_ he joked. "What's wrong, Frisk? Getting your cute, little tummy eaten?"

The young girl was in a fit of laughter as Papyrus gently pretended to eat her stomach and belly button, blowing more raspberries into the ticklish skin as he did so. "What a yummy little tummy!" He exclaimed in a teasing tone. "And my goodness, it bounces when I tickle your belly button!"

Oh, that teasing just made the tickle torture much worse and Frisk let out another giggle at the tall skeleton's teasing before a very big raspberry to her belly button made her let out one last squeal before she managed to gently tap Papyrus on his skull. Feeling this, he nuzzled his face into her stomach, which made her giggle a little before he stopped and scooped her up, holding her in a warm hug as he then got out of bed. "At least today's my day off," he said.

"That's why you had to wake up," Frisk said. "You were going to miss today."

He smiled at her, gently tapping her nose with the tip of one finger in affection. "It's a good thing you bounced me awake then," he said before handing her to Sans. "I'll be down in a moment. I'm making us all waffles this morning."

"Sounds _wafflelicious,"_ Sans said with a grin. "Will you put blueberries in it if we _butter you up?"_

Papyrus let out a groan. "Out," he said. "Or else."

"Oh, come on. You know you like us _egging you on."_

Frisk giggled at that and Papyrus looked ready to scream. "OUT!" He now exclaimed, picking up Sans and bodily moving him out of the room. "Or you'll be eating cold spaghetti!"

As the door closed, Sans winked at Frisk. "Well, he certainly got _upsetti,_ huh?"

"SANS!"

A blue bone flew through the door and Sans caught it with his telekinesis as he laughed and teleported himself and Frisk downstairs. She giggled again. "Can I bounce him awake tomorrow?" She asked the skeleton.

"You'll have to get up pretty early for that one, kiddo," Sans said with a smile as Papyrus came into the kitchen, dressed in his usual attire of his battle armor and making breakfast. Frisk eagerly jumped in to help, making the tall skeleton smile at her as they made the delicious waffles.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
